


The Martian Heat

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Sparks Nevada Marshal on Mars
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Martians went into heat? What if Croach went into heat? Find out in this thrilling installment of Sparks Nevada, Martial on Mars!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Martian Heat

Mars was… surprisingly quiet this day. No rustlers, no android thieves or alien wars. No planet wide dust storms or impending doom. Just Sparks and Croach sitting in the Martial Station, waiting for trouble to kick up. Croach, however, was sitting legs crossed. Martians didn’t  _do_  that. They didn’t care for comfort, only efficiency. Something was afoot with him, and Sparks couldn’t help but want to ask. 

Sparks raised a brow when he saw the Martians new sitting arrangement. “Uh…Croach? Everythin’ alright?”

"Yes." He responded in a slightly more antsy way than usual. "I am fine." 

"Ya don’t seem fine, your legs are crossed, never seen no Marjun do that before." Sparks sat up, sliding his feet from his desk and looking to Croach. "What’s wrong?"

His antenna twitched slightly and his arms crossed. “It is none of your concern, Sparks Nevada.” Well that was oddly… sassy.

"Yeah yer sayin’ that, but heh…I think it is a little bit my business if my ‘deputy not deputy’ has something wrong with him."

"It is not wrong-" He looked away. "It is natural…. Simply unpleasant." Ah- so there was something up. 

Sparks gestured his arms up, “Ok, You mind tellin’ me what’s up?”

"Yes. And therefore, I shall not. You have already asked, and nothing since that time has changed." 

Sparks groaned, “Croach…you know how impatient I am, or so you’ve said, I’ll just have to keep buggin’ ya till ya tell me.”

"I am not so easily swayed Sparks Nevada, ‘bug’ me as much as you wish." He condensed a little.

"Alright, you asked for it." Sparks reached over to him and repeatedly poking him in the arm "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Bagropa! Do not touch me Sparks Nevada!" He drew away with a little… shiver.

"If you don’t want me to touch ya, then tell me."

" ‘Do not touch me sparks Nevada’ " He quoted himself, as though that were what Sparks were asking. "It makes it worse."

"It makes what worse?!"

"Nothing important nor concerning to you!"

"Ugggghhhhh…." Sparks groaned. "What is it?! Come on tell me!"

"It is personal…" He couldn’t make eye contact, or refused it. 

Sparks eyes shifted a bit when he had a thought, “It’s not something with your feet, is it?” 

"No. Not really. And do not speak of that."  

Sparks sighed with relief, “What the hell else is it then?! I need to know! It’s gonna kill me!”

"It is-" He hushed his tone. "If you must know, it is mating season for my people."

Sparks raised his eye brow, “Mating season? So…shouldn’t you be looking for a….girlfriend or something?”

"No. Yes. Yes technically. I do not have a betrothed, or- not one who wishes anything with me. Therefore mating is illogical." 

"Yeah…but isn’t it gonna be….really uncomfortable?"

"Yes. Excruciatingly. But to produce a child would be irresponsible." 

Sparks just shrugged, “So…. can’t you just…. relieve yourself?”

Croach cocked his head. “I do not understand.” 

Sparks just had his mouth a gape, “You’ve never… Like… Touched yourself?”

"Yes?" He laid his hand on his knee.

Sparks sighed “Not like that, I meant like… when we had to show that crazy priest our… feet.”

"No-" Croach said quickly. "That is- reserved for our betrothed. It would be illogical unless in  _dire_ situations to be touched by any other besides our betrothed. Such a that one.” 

"Okay… so we don’t need to do anything about it, or are you okay?"

"I-" Croach thought. "-am able to deal with it in a manner… Survivable."

Sparks sighed, “Alright whatever, just tell me if it gets worse’r somethin’.”

"I will." He said smally, smaller than he would ever speak in public. As the minutes ticked by he became progressively more uneasy and progressively more skittish and when the station spoke the time, he jumped.

Sparks crossed his arm and made a stern face. “Okay we need to find your….betrothed or whatever ‘cause this needs to stop.”

"A betrothed is the person to whom one is engaged. I am not in a relationship."

"Well then let’s find you a person you like then, I just don’t want you messing up if something bad come’s up."

"An ‘one night stand’ is not the same as a betrothed. I must  _actually_ enjoy a betrothed’s presence.” 

Sparks just groaned even longer than the last time. “Isn’t there another way to, make you not like this?”

"No." He said forwardly as ever. "Not one that I am willing to enact." 

"Well I can’t have you stay like this, so I’m willin’ to try and stop it, now what is it?" He was being dead serious, he just wanted to stop whatever was happening and continue on with his day like it didn’t.

"Well I-" His face got a bit green, the Martian equivalent for blush, maybe. "Enjoy your presence Sparks Nevada…" 

Sparks face contorted into one of almost confusion. “Umm… okay… thanks Croach. What exactly are you getting at?”

"Uh, a- betrothed must be someone we ‘like’… I ‘like’ you…"

Sparks eyes widened a bit his cheeks turned pink. “O-okay but…there’s different ways to like a person, which one are you talkin’ about?”

"Sparks Nevada I am not even supposed to feel the emotion of ‘liking’ someone. I use it as an oversimplification of the true betrothed choosing process. I do not know the difference, and now I understand that the idea is impossible, with a human male, especially… Excuse that expression. I revoke it." 

Sparks scratched his head. “Well uh…I’m pretty sure the way you say it is as just a friend.”

"Not entirely." His cheeks grew even darker green. "But that does not change the illegitimacy of- the entire idea…" 

"Oh…okay…umm…" His sentence trailed off before regaining his train of thought with a sigh. "Alright…how do we do this?"

"You actually wish to copulate with me?" Croach’s head cocked. "You do not have to."

Sparks sighed once more. “Well…I can’t leave you like this, need’n you sharp and all… plus… I uh…” His cheeks turned red instead of pink and his sentence trailed off into the proverbial void.

"You what, Sparks Nevada?"

Sparks mumbled under his breath, shakier than he might like. “I… I ‘like’ you too.”

"Oh." Croach stood and went closer to Sparks, who by now had moved back to his desk. "That is convenient then."

Sparks rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the standing Martian. “Guess so.”

"Do you need instruction?"

"Little bit, yeah."

"You’re not familiar with Martian anatomy, are you? Excluding touch, as you were forced to-"

"Not really no, wasn’t in the job description." Sparks cut him off, memory of the crazy preacher and the whole feet showing thing still fresh in his mind even after all this time.

"Well… I believe it is more similar to the female of your species. You  _did_  feel it, when the priest required my feet. Would you like me to show you?” Croach continued his thought regardless.

Sparks shrugged his shoulders. “Sorta required fer the whole, copulatin’ thing, ain’t it?”

Croach was, even shaky and hormone filled, efficient at taking his loin cloth thing off, and revealing an- almost, not really, vagina? No? Not really, a slit that was seeping lubricant. That’s what had been so wet when Sparks had ‘stimulated’ his… egg sacks…

Spark cringed a bit, but spoke mostly on instinct. “Oh- that’s just…that’s just gross.”

"It is not."

Sparks had a confused look on his face once more. “O-Okay…umm…..I can’t really say anything ‘cause, you’re an alien n’ all. I should’ve expected something…” He tried to look for the least offensive word. “…different.”

Croach’s antenna twitched and he covered himself all of a sudden. “If you are disgusted as you seem then we may still revoke the idea entirely.”

"No, no! I-It’s fine… I’m just not use to… Martian… bodies… is all."

Croach thought a moment. “I know nothing of human male bodies.”

Sparks face turned dark red now, when he opened his mouth. “W-Well…d-do you w-want to see it?”

"If we are to copulate I believe that is necessary." He vaguely quoted Sparks.

Spark bit his lip, but undid his pants all the same. When his boxers moved out of the way he noticed that he was hard and covered himself. He hadn’t even registered, nay accepted, how hot it was for him to see Croach all flustered, all…  _wet_  like that.

"You have uncovered your sex organ and subsequently covered it once more with your hands. That makes little sense, Sparks Nevada. You just told me not to do exactly what you just did."

Sparks gave him the face a child would when they didn’t want to do something they thought was still for ‘little’ kids. “It’s embarrassing! I didn’t expect ta’… to see what I saw.”

"Is there something wrong with your sex organ?"

Sparks bit his lip and swallowed his pride, he uncovered his cock and it sprung to life.

"Fascinating." Croach said, honestly. "Now copulate with me." His words were as blank as anyone had ever said them. "It is _killing_  me.” Well, at least those last words were almost… wanting. No, for Croach,  _severely_ wanting.

"Alright alright, calm down." He took a breath and thought for a minute. "It would be a lot easier if you laid on the desk ya know."

Croach did and- and Sparks couldn’t help but think he looked  _weird_  and  _alien_  and _hot as hell_. “Here.” He pointed to the area seeping lubricant.

Spark nodded, almost in disbelief that he really was going to do this. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get what I’m suppose ta do.” He put his hands on either side of the Martians hips, aligning his cock with his opening. “You-you uh… ready?”

"Yes." He said slimly, lying back quite blankly. Martians were always pretty vanilla, even in sex, it seemed.

Sparks took a little breath in before pushing inside of Croach gently. The feeling, easily explained, was orgasmic. Whatever the slick was, was overpowering Sparks senses. It made him feel like he was cumming- already, but he wasn’t and he knew he wasn’t. It was just that  _intense_.

Croach moaned slightly, lowly, gently, even as he relocated his feet to rest on the edge of the desk, rather than hang loosely over it. 

Spark squeezed Croach’s sides on instinct and moaned. “Jesus Croach, I didn’t think it’d feel this good~”

"My people secrete a chemical that shortens the reproduction process significantly compared to most other-"

Spark groaned and cut off Croach’s unnecessary speech. “Aah~ No kidding~” He thrust into Croach all the way, and  _hard_.

"MMmhhhh-" Croach’s moans became louder, but he covered his mouth. Who knows who could hear them, minus the A.I. probably already watching them. Neither of them really cared though.

Spark reached over and grabbed Croach’s hand, pulling it from his mouth. “Don’t cover that precious little mouth Croach~” He crushed their lips together.

Croach almost jumped a bit, kissing was quite obviously a human custom he was yet to be fully acclimated to, but he kissed back and- he was very, very good- with both of his tongues.

Sparks made the kiss deeper, going faster with his thrusts inside Croach, with his hands trailing up and down Croache’s sides.

Croach eventually drew away from the kiss and rather clung to Sparks tight, running a hand through his hair and holding on. In a very… human way… “Sp-ark-s Nev-ada, y-ou are going to make me-“

Sparks went faster and felt like he was close to cumming as well, he leaned down and whispered. “Let’s cum together~”

Before Croach had time to respond he tensed, so did his grip tighten, and he was cumming. “SPARKS NEVAHADA-AHHHH~!”

Sparks came soon after Croach, moaning his name in a low, less spectacular grunt. “C-Crooaaach~”

Croach didn’t let go, as you might assume he would, having gotten what he wanted and having been a Martian, no, he simply stayed like that and held onto spark as they rode out their orgasms together.

After all was said and done, Sparks tired his best to catch his breath before speaking. “So….How was that~?”

"Amazing." Croach responded, very much out of breath. "That is by far the most pleasurable thing I have ever experienced. Ever."

Sparks couldn’t help but smile a bit, proudly, even. “Glad to~” There was a moment of silence, just bodies pressed against bodies. “Umm…don’t uh… Do marjuns usually get all… like this after, or?”

"Usually we do not." He said. "But I also do not want to leave. I want to stay."

Sparks had a big smile on his face, “What? Fer real~?”

"I- believe your emotions are rubbing off on me once more, as I wish to… ‘cuddle’ "

Sparks gladly pulled out of Croach and held him in a tight snuggle. “I’d be happy ta’ oblige~”


End file.
